


We

by Breya_Renee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breya_Renee/pseuds/Breya_Renee
Summary: As a young girl grows up, she faces tragedies and obstacles. When she was four years old, she faced a tragedy that changed her life forever. She soon endures a multiple personality disorder.Read more to find out more!





	

'Why does this keep happening to me?' Delilah thinks as she helps her father, James, put more items into the truck. Once they finish packing, they immediately leave.  
Hi, I'm Delilah and sitting next to me is my father, James. You are probably wondering where we are going and why we are going. Well, let me start from the beginning. This all began when my mom died. I was 6 years old. Instead of grieving, I turned to my stories. As I made up my characters, I began to change. I started to hear voices. But the voices reminded me of my characters. I soon realized that my characters became a literal part of me. I have four separate personalities. We are going to Ohio. Don't tell anyone. We are leaving because they found out about my personalities. When they found out, they immediately called me crazy. They called the government on my father and I and now we are on the run. As we rive, outcomes are racing through my mind. But two of the outcomes show up more than the others.

  1. Get caught
  2. Be happy



I quickly shut out the rest of my thoughts and continued reading, "After Worlds", trying to imagine myself in the story. I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed my notebook from the backseat. I flipped to a blank page. I wrote down character profiles and drew a character with each profile. 'I should let out Echo.' I think as my eyes begin to change from blackish-brown to a bright shade of gray.

 **Let me introduce myself. I am Echo. I am the first personality of Delilah. You are probably asking. First personality???????? Yes, I am the first personality. I like to read, and write. There are three others. I call them my sisters. I am called Echo because I am basically what they call a shadow. Delilah lets me out when she needs help or when she has no one to talk to. I don't exactly like talking to people. I am kind of the loner. That helps Delilah because she'll feel less bad. Delilah is just all of my sisters and I combined. I am going to let you meet my sister, Snow.** (Eyes turn neon shade of blue)

 _Hi, I'm Snow. You probably weren't expecting my eye color. It's not my fault, I was thought up this way. While I am the singer, Echo is the reader and writer. They call me Snow because I am sometimes referenced to Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost combined. Pretty on the outside while, growing cold on the inside. I am just going to get to the point and introduce you to our next sister, Storm._ (Eyes turn red with black irises)

I'm Storm. I probably scared you. I don't really care. I am what they call an overachiever. They call me storm because I am angry, broken, and emotional. Meet Aviator.  (Eyes turn dark green)

_**I am Aviator. You are probably wondering why I speak like that. I am the heroine figure of Delilah. Have you ever heard the saying that the quiet ones are the most dangerous. If you have, that's me! Echo is the reader and writer, Snow is the singer, and Storm is the overachiever. I am the dancer. Don't tell Dad. At day I am a daughter and a student, but at night I sneak out as a vigilante.** _


End file.
